Destinados a Estar Juntos
by Sasita Cullen
Summary: Edward y Bella son 2 desconocidos que se encuantran en un viaje y se enamoran perdidamente en una sola noche pero por azares del destino se separan, al colver a encontrarce ¿Sentirán lo mismo que sintieron?


Bella pov

Estaba de viaje en Volterra gracias a las vacaciones que me tome de mi trabajo, no es que al ser escritora necesito pedir vacaciones a alguien, ya que al parecer soy mi propio jefe, pero acabo de hacer el lanzamiento de mi libro, por lo que según mi agente y mi editorial tenía que dar una gira para promocionarlo y en realidad ser el foco de atención para una persona tan patosa como yo no es exactamente lo más grandioso que te puede ocurrir.

Además de que estoy huyendo un poco de la realidad ya que pedí, casi suplique a la editorial de que no colocaran ninguna foto, o biografía mía en la contraportada de mi libro pero no me escucharon ya que según la junta directiva eso era lo mejor en mi caso porque al ser una escritora joven hay que dejar que la gente conozca mi historia para que se interese más en mis futuros trabajos, lo que burdamente significa: "promocionarse uno mismo", pero lo que nunca llegue a imaginar es que las personas me reconocerían y se acercarían a pedir autógrafos o sacarse fotos mientras camino por la calle o estoy en el supermercado o etc, no es que odie a mis fans ya que gracias a ellos he logrado tener tanto éxito pero tanta atención puesta en mi realmente me sofoca y para ser sinceros me pone un tanto nerviosa , por lo que he decidido tomar un respiro para conseguir inspiración, paz y sobre todo privacidad, ya que no es nada bonito sentir que un paparatzzie te sigue por todas partes.

En la noche tenía planeado ir a un restaurante que me había recomendado Renne, mi madre, ya que ella había viajado antes con su esposo Phil por lo que casi me había ordenado que reservase una cena.

Caminaba sola por la plaza principal maravillándome con la hermosura de la torre del reloj que se levantaba imponente ante mí, esta era la época del año en la que se realizaba el festival de San Marcos por lo que el sitio estaba lleno de gente vestidos con capas largas y extraños y ridículos colmillos de plástico en la boca, se vería lindo en un niño pero en un adulto era otro tema.

Estaba tomando una fotografía cuando sentí que alguien me empujo por lo que deje caer el aparato pero antes de que este tocara el suelo alguien extendió su mano y lo atrapo en el aire con gran agilidad, levante la mirada de inmediato y observe al salvador de mi cámara, era un chico alto, de tez pálida, cabello broncíneo y desordenado, con unos profundos ojos verdes pero nada de eso era comparado con la hermosa, cautivante y torcida sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, me quede paralizada al instante.

-Buenas noches ¿estás bien? ¿Esto es tuyo verdad?- me dijo mientras me extendía la cámara y por accidente rozaba mi mano con la suya, al hacerlo sentí una corriente eléctrica que recorría mi cuerpo, me quede atónita más de lo que ya estaba, me miró como preguntándose si no tenía un paro cerebral en este instante, de alguna manera encontré mi lengua y logre responderle.

-Em sí, gracias- me quedo mirando y se presento mientras extendía su mano

– Soy Edward, fue un placer ayudarle, no debería alejarse de su acompañante en un sitio tan abarrotado de gente-

Ja ¿ él me estaba preguntando sobre mi acompañante?, mejor yo debería de tener cuidado con su novia que debe de estar cerca de aquí.

-Gracias, soy Bella – extendí mi mano y sonreí, - y no se preocupe se cuidarme bien –

Hasta ahí llegó mi autocontrol, me zambullí por completo en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes, intentando descubrir porque el causaba esto en mí, me sonrojé por completo al darme cuenta que el estaba haciendo lo mismo, seguramente se estaba preguntando porque una desconocida lo examinaba o tal vez estaba incomodo ya que su novia podía estar cerca.

-Creo que ya debo irme- dije mientras trataba de reaccionar. En realidad tendría que hacerlo puesto que tenía la reservación

-Oh, sí claro- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su desordenado cabello y sonreía -Fue un placer conocerle-

-Lo mismo digo y gracias- Sonreí y me aleje plaza abajo totalmente desconcertada de lo que acababa de pasar, me apoyé contra un muro hasta que mi respiración se tranquilizó, cuando lo hizo pude notar que tenía un hormigueo en la mano que él había tocado, moví la cabeza y seguí caminando, probablemente me estaba volviendo loca.

¡ Hola ! Este es mi primer fic así que porfa no sean malos, lo siento por lo que el capítulo es tan cortito pero es el primer capítulo por lo quería saber si les gustaba, así que no esperen dejen reviews, dejando cualquier comnetari, sugerencia, felicitación : D, amenaza : D (eso no me gustaría pero igual se los agradecería)

Los quiere

Sasita


End file.
